


Las rutas en nuestro mapa

by zelsh



Category: Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que se vieron, y Miguel se dedica a cantar serenatas bajo la ventana de Tulio. Básicamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las rutas en nuestro mapa

La llama brilla entre ondas diminutas de aceite, la luz reflejándose algo temblorosa sobre las paredes cuando Tulio decide que ya, que oficialmente _ya_ está demasiado mayor para hacer cuentas a las dos de la mañana. Suspira (el aire un _fiuuu_ entre sus labios) y se frota los ojos por debajo de las gafas, los números desdoblándose como figuritas de origami sobre el papel.

El cansancio le pesa desde lo más profundo de los huesos, pero hace crujir todas sus articulaciones con una serie de pops rítmicos y se siente un poco mejor, aunque cuando se ponga en pie se maree como un anciano de todas formas, la habitación dando vueltas alrededor de su cabeza para luego inclinarse peligrosamente hacia la izquierda.

\- Jesús. – Murmura, sujetándose la frente con una mano, la otra rodeando firmemente una de las esquinas de la mesa.

Y entonces, cómo no, sus dedos chocan con las hileras de monedas, colocadas hace horas con tanto cuidado en el borde de la mesa, el impacto haciéndolas temblar un poco bajo la luz. Tulio frunce el ceño, y no sabe si es el mareo o la hora o esa copa de antes, pero juraría que puede ver a Chel tocando esas columnas distraídamente mientras le cuenta algo que le ha pasado esa mañana, sus dedos recolocándolas y construyendo templos dorados y diminutos casi sin darse cuenta.

Tulio la mira, con toda la intención de preguntarle si quizás— si querría— si alguna vez piensa en _cómo sería si volv_ — pero como cada vez, cuando extiende un poco una mano para tocar la piel oscura de su hombro (sólo un poco, por los viejos tiempos) la imagen se disuelve en el aire y Tulio se queda con todas las preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Tulio frunce los labios y golpea la primera hilera con su mano extendida, mirando cómo las monedas se desparraman sobre la mesa como un abanico dorado e inútil. Se ríe un poco desde el fondo del pecho, sintiéndose algo viejo y algo patético y bastante solo, la verdad, como si fuese el único hombre despierto en una ciudad que lleva mucho tiempo dormida. Apaga la lámpara de aceite con dos dedos, decidiendo que si está mayor para algo es para pensar ese tipo de cosas. Llega al pasillo palpando las líneas de las paredes, chocando un poco aquí y allí, pero una vez frente a las escaleras cambia de opinión y se da la vuelta, mirando fijamente la puerta que tiene dibujos coloridos sobre la superficie de madera.

La luna entra en líneas alargadas por las rendijas del techo, recordándole que va a tener que reparar eso mientras el verano todavía oprima los bordes de la ciudad, pero se distrae rápido porque una de las líneas de luz cae sobre los dibujos, que son conocidos y algo rugosos bajo sus yemas.

Traza despacio los ángulos rectos como solía hacer Chel— en movimientos circulares, estudiados, pidiendo algo de vital importancia a unos dioses que no son los suyos. Una de las líneas dibuja la cola de un pájaro exótico que acaba en el pomo como una invitación, así que Tulio se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Dentro, la luna entra con fuerza por la ventana abierta, iluminando los relieves de los muebles casi como si fuese de día, la noche sonando algo lejana al otro lado.

\- ¿Papá? – Murmura una voz diminuta desde la cama en el centro, algún mechón de pelo sobresaliendo aquí y allí. Tulio se acerca hasta que los pies chocan contra el borde del colchón.

\- Shhh, duerme. – Izel gruñe y murmura algo que se parece a _perosinotengosueñodeverdad_ y se da la vuelta, respirando con toda la boca y abriendo los brazos de forma exagerada, durmiéndose de inmediato. Tulio acaricia uno de los mechones que se disparan sobre la almohada y suspira, sonriendo de mala gana. – Ah, por qué no serás así de obediente todo el rato—

Pero algo le interrumpe en mitad de su frase, y aunque al principio es sólo un murmullo el sonido va subiendo de volumen cuando se acerca a la ventana, como si alguien estuviese rasgando algún instrumento con creciente mala leche. Tulio se asoma a la ventana, medio cuerpo fuera y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Eh! – Susurra con fuerza, haciendo gestos al hombre que se apoya como una sombra en la pared blanca de su casa, el sombrero de ala ancha cubriéndole media cara y la mano moviéndose frenéticamente sobre su instrumento. – ¡Eh, _tú_!

Pero el hombre sigue como si nada, tarareando una canción que por lo que Tulio puede escuchar no tiene nada que ver con la que está tocando. _El maldito pirado_. Bufa y se da la vuelta, mirando frenéticamente dentro de la habitación hasta que localiza la palangana y la coge para luego volver junto a la ventana, el agua del interior meciéndose cerca del borde y mojándole los pulgares.

\- ¡Vete a tocar las narices a otra parte! - Dice, antes de volcar la palangana sobre la cabeza del desconocido, que en el último momento se aparta hacia la izquierda con agilidad, consiguiendo de alguna manera que ni una maldita gota le salpique. El hombre se da la vuelta sin levantar la vista, sujetándose el ala del sombrero y tocando una nota aguda en su instrumento que suena a desafío y vale, sí, puede que Tulio no sea tan joven como solía ser, pero provocarle sigue siendo _bastante fácil_.

\- Hijo de— - Cierra la ventana de golpe y se va arremangando la camisa por el camino. Salede la habitación en un remolino de mal humor, sus pies golpeando con más fuerza de la necesaria los peldaños de piedra. Cuando llega al piso de abajo la sangre ya está hirviendo agradablemente por sus venas, rodando en pequeñas olas bajo la piel, así que agarra la escoba que descansa apoyada junto a la entrada, los nudillos blancos alrededor del mango y toda la intención de utilizarla si hace falta.

\- Eh, eh. Tú. El de la mandolina. - Dice, escoba en mano y la puerta abierta de par en par, la brisa marina besándole la frente. – Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te barra de mi calle.

El hombre para en seco, los dedos encogidos sobre las cuerdas y una sonrisa congelada en los labios, casi invisible bajo la sombra larga del sombrero.

\- ¿Mandolina? ¿ _mandolina_? - Dice, sonando mortalmente ofendido. - Esto es un _laúd_. – Y agita el instrumento frente a su pecho como diciendo _mira, mira lo poco mandolina que es_. El hombre suspira, dándose por vencido, y se quita el sombrero con una floritura, haciendo una especie de reverencia. – Maldito ignorante musical.

Tulio tarda un buen rato en darse cuenta. Siempre le echará la culpa a la mala, _terrible_ iluminación de la calle y negará que tenga nada que ver con las diotrías que ha ido acumulando con los años, pero la realidad es que tarda un buen rato, registrando las partes, los pequeños detalles antes del todo.

Se fija primero en la sonrisa, que es tan terriblemente familiar que hace que algo le lata como un tambor en el pecho, y luego en la curva conocida del pelo, que no importa que esté algo más corto porque sigue cayendo sobre las orejas de la misma manera. La nariz tiene un montón de ángulos nuevos, la forma original perdida en algún punto intermedio entre la primera pelea de bar y la ochocientas catorce, pero Tulio no cree que nadie recuerde _cuál_ era la forma original así que supone que da lo mismo. Pero si algo resulta especialmente delator, especialmente evidente, son los ojos, que da igual que tengan quince, veintitrés o treinta y muchos, porque siempre ( _siempre_ ) le miran como si estuviesen prometiéndole la mejor, la mayor aventura de su vida.

Tulio traga saliva antes de hablar pero da igual, porque el temblor de la voz sólo se le desplaza hasta un poco más abajo, hasta quedarse atascado en el pecho.

\- ¿Miguel? – Pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

Y no deja que Miguel diga la idiotez que ya puede ver balanceándose en la comisura de sus labios ( _¿Eso que llevas pegado a la cara son gafas?_ ) porque da dos zancadas grandes y le abraza, los años y la distancia y todas esas cosas que se han ido acumulando disolviéndose entre ellos como si fuesen humo.

\---

\- … Y el muy idiota quería irse a Rusia. A _Rusia_ , Tulio, con el frío que hace en ese sitio. Así que le dejé en Lisboa y me volví a Barcelona. – Miguel se encoge de hombros y pega otro trago largo de su Oporto, el líquido dorado brillando suavemente dentro de su copa. Tulio golpea la mesa con un puño.

\- ¡Ha! Bien empleado lo tienes, - Le pega una patada suave por debajo de la mesa. – por intentar sustituírme.

\- Bueno, no es como si a ti te hubiese costado nada sustituírme _a mi_. – Le suelta Miguel,  acercándose con las cejas alzadas y ninguna malicia en la voz.

\- Yo nunca te he sustituído, idiota. – Dice Tulio, sacándole la lengua, el corazón ligero en el pecho.

\- Ya. – Miguel sonríe un poco y mira su vino fijamente, para luego mirar a Tulio, todo lentitud y buenas intenciones. – Ya.

Tulio carraspea y bebe de su copa, el alcohol viajando sin ningún problema hasta su estómago, donde cae pesado y le recuerda que ya no tiene veinte años, aunque el tener a Miguel ahí le incline a pensar lo contrario. Coge la botella de Oporto y la hace rodar sobre la mesa, la sombra dorada cayéndole sobre los dedos en pequeñas ondas de luz.

\- Lo compré en Oporto. Para ti. – Dice Miguel después de un rato, mirando su laúd como si intentase adivinarle una canción. Luego le mira a él y le sonríe, algo tentativo. – Oro líquido, Tulio.

\- Oro líquido, ya. – Tulio frunce el ceño, sin levantar la vista y mira el líquido impactar contra las paredes de la botella como un mar en miniatura, una pequeña tormenta de alcohol contenida dentro del cristal. - ¿Y de qué me vienes vestido, exactamente? – Le pregunta, moviendo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto vago hacia su capa. - ¿De peregrino?

\- ¡Peregrino! – Bufa Miguel, agitando las cintas de colores que cuelgan de su capa. - ¡Soy un tuno, Tulio!

\- Un tuno. – Dice Tulio, con un escepticismo extremo.

\- Sí, un— - Miguel suspira y se pone en pie entre un revuelo de tela, cogiendo su laúd y arrancando un par de notas agudas y dramáticas, moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo. – No sé, a las mujeres les encanta.

\- No me cabe ninguna duda. – Dice Tulio, intentando mantenerse serio y no consiguiéndolo en absoluto, las palmas extendidas sobre la madera. – Aunque no me imagino qué clase de tuno no ha abierto un libro en su santa vida.

\- Oh, no te creas. Son una panda de sinvergüenzas, esos tunos.

\- Entonces te sentirás como en casa.

Miguel le golpea con el laúd en el hombro y se apoya contra la mesa, chocando contra la botella de Oporto y mirándole por detrás de los mechones. Inspecciona el instrumento entre sus manos antes de posarlo sobre la mesa, coger aire y hablar, sin levantar la vista.

\- Tulio. – Dice. Calla. Lo intenta de nuevo. – Tulio, vi— hace un— - Hace un gesto vago con las manos para después dejarlas caer, frotarlas contra su pantalón y volver a intentar, más bajito. – Vi a Chel.

Tulio aprieta la mandíbula y da un trago largo de su vino, el alcohol quemándole lentamente por dentro, pasando como fuego junto a su corazón, los dedos dejando huellas difusas sobre el cristal. Se quita las gafas y las deja sobre la mesa, y cuando mira hacia arriba el techo de la cocina se curva hacia dentro, las esquinas repentinamente oscuras y amenazantes como el interior de una boca, pero Tulio parpadea rápidamente y el efecto desaparece.

\- Ah. – Dice, elocuente.

\- Sí. Ella. - Miguel le mira de reojo. – Se estaba yendo.

\- Ya. – Ríe Tulio, aunque el interior de su pecho arde como si el vino se le hubiese quedando nadando entre todas las heridas que guarda ahí dentro. – Ya me lo imagino.

Después de todo, no es como si hubiese sido algo tremendamente dramático, ni tampoco algo inesperado.

Recuerda levantarse una mañana y no encontrarla a su lado, y luego ver las notas tan cuidadosamente dobladas junto a su cama, una para él y otra para Izel. Pero más que eso, mejor que eso, recuerda leerla hasta que las palabras se le quedaron grabadas en la retina, la letra clara de Chel como un tatuaje tras sus párpados, y recuerda hacer una bola con ella y lanzarla contra la pared, y recuerda arrepentirse al segundo y levantarse para deshacer las arrugas contra su rodilla, comprendiendo rápidamente que esperar durante años a que algo terrible pase no hace que duela menos cuando _por fin_ pasa.

\- Tulio—

\- No. – Tulio puede leerle la compasión en la cara y ya ha recibido suficiente de eso en el último año para durarle una vida entera, así que cierra los ojos y se acaba su copa, pensando en lo poco dramático, en lo poco inesperado que fue exactamente.

Entonces las manos de Miguel caen en los laterales de su cuello, frías por el alcohol y por la noche, pero Tulio no abre los ojos, dejando las yemas endurecidas dibujarle los valles del cuello. Cuando el peso de Miguel cae sobre su regazo Tulio sólo murmura, un _mmm_ de complicidad, y luego, cuando le abraza, Tulio se deja hacer sin decir nada, sintiendo el aliento de Miguel caer sobre su hombro, inestable y un poco húmedo aún a través de la camisa, los brazos firmes alrededor de su cuello.

Y no debería ser dramático, ni muchísimo inesperado a estas alturas, pero de alguna manera cuando Miguel le besa (sorprendemente casto, los labios cerrados y secos contra los suyos) se las arregla para que sea exactamente eso. Tulio espera uno, dos, tres segundos antes de apartarse, las manos firmes alrededor de sus muñecas aunque por debajo de la piel todo le tiembla como si fuese gelatina.

\- ¿Es esto por Chel? – Pregunta, su voz sonando ronca y extraña a sus oídos.

\- No. – Dice Miguel, sin mirarle a los ojos, un mechón de pelo oscureciéndole la mitad de la cara. Sonríe, un poco triste en los bordes y se encoge de hombros, las muñecas deslizándose entre sus manos hasta que están palma contra palma. – Esto es por nosotros.

\- Vale. – Asiente Tulio, tragando saliva alrededor del nudo que tiene en la garganta y apretándole un poco las manos. – Vale.

\---

Su cabeza impacta contra la madera con un sonido sordo y Miguel gime un poco contra su boca, pero Tulio no está seguro de si es por el dolor o porque sus caderas se están frotando de una manera que hace que se le nuble el cerebro en una espiral indistinta de alcohol y calor y confusión.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has— hecho daño? – Pregunta, susurra, dejando un milímetro de distancia entre sus bocas que Miguel hace desaparecer con impaciencia, tirándole del final del pelo y besándole con toda la boca, labio contra labio y la lengua rápida contra la suya.

\- Deja de hablar. – Le ordena, arqueando su espalda contra la mesa de una manera que hace que sus erecciones choquen de mil maneras brillantes, y repite, puntuando cada palabra con un beso. – Deja. De. Hablar.

Así que Tulio hace lo que le piden, lamiendo un poco el cuello de Miguel, lentamente, atrapando las vibraciones de su cuerpo sobre la lengua, explorando su piel en pequeñas parcelas para guardar el recuerdo en algún lugar profundo de su memoria, para poder volver a ellas cuando Miguel decida que todavía le quedan aventuras por vivir.

\- Tampoco puedes pensar, Tulio. ¿Tan viejo estás que no puedes follarme y ya está? – Le dice Miguel, respirando agitado contra su mejilla, sus dedos imposiblemente enredados entre su pelo. Se aparta un poco para mirarle, y su sonrisa es descarada e insegura a partes iguales.

Tulio parpadea.

\- ¿Es— es eso? – Miguel frunce el ceño y Tulio traga saliva, apoyando sus codos contra la mesa. El pelo de Miguel cae como un halo alrededor de su cabeza, el blanco entremezclándose suavemente con el dorado, y Tulio se ríe para sus adentros, tocando un mechón con dos dedos. _Todo este tiempo buscando oro, y mira tú_. - ¿Follarte y ya está?

\- Sí. No. – Miguel frunce el ceño y le tira un poco de una oreja, molesto. – Tú eres el de los planes, Tulio. – Se encoge de hombros y estira el cuello para besarle bajo la sombra de su mandíbula, en ese punto donde la barba se le descontrola y bajo el cual su pulso late a toda prisa, y el movimiento es tan diminuto e inesperado que hace que algo tiemble un poco en su pecho. Cuando habla lo hace bajito, pero está tan cerca que Tulio puede sentir sus palabras prendérsele de la piel. – Yo sólo te sigo.

Tulio gruñe una palabra que podría ser _bien_ o _sí_ o _dios_ , y le muerde el cuello hasta que Miguel gime y esta vez está claro por qué lo está haciendo, su polla palpitando insistentemente contra su pierna. Tulio la frota por encima del pantalón, su mano amoldándose a la forma y Miguel le clava los dedos en la espalda, con tanta fuerza que casi puede sentir diez marcas perfectas apareciendo sobre su piel.

\- Ah, _joder_.

\- Ahora mismo. – Dice Tulio, haciendo que Miguel le golpee el lateral de la cabeza por idiota.

La capa de Miguel se les enreda entre los dedos, y al final Miguel se impacienta y rompe la cuerda con un gruñido que hace que Tulio se ría y que se ponga más caliente, de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, así que le sujeta por la cintura y le incorpora sobre la mesa,  quitándole la camisa a toda prisa. Miguel gime (un gemido continuo) cuando le toca los pezones, cuando le explora los planos familiares del pecho para luego acabar en el botón de sus pantalones. Tulio mantiene la mano a dos centímetros de su erección, haciendo como que se lo piensa, y Miguel levanta las caderas todo lo que puede de la mesa, buscando el contacto y apretando la mandíbula.

\- Vaaaamos.

\- Vamos qué.

\- Vamos, tócame.

\- ¿Cómo se pide?

Miguel le agarra de la cabeza y le besa. Un beso brutal, de los que te dejan marca, de los que te dejan temblando, los dientes haciendo daño y la lengua follándose su boca, y Tulio siente que todo el aire le abandona, que la poca sangre que tenía en el cerebro cae y se acumula por debajo de su ombligo.

\- _Por favor_. – Dice Miguel, mirándole con todo el descaro del mundo, aunque el efecto no es tan impresionante porque el color está alto en sus mejillas y las pupilas le rozan el final del iris.

\-   _Joder_. – Jadea Tulio, desabrochándole el pantalón y buscándole la polla hasta que la siente caliente contra sus dedos, húmeda contra su palma. Los dedos de Miguel son mucho más hábiles deshaciéndose de su ropa y Tulio casi no se da cuenta de que va perdiendo las prendas poco a poco, tan concentrado como está en tocar la piel suave de Miguel, en sentir ese calor extraño bajo sus dedos, deslizándose arriba y abajo hasta que Miguel hace los sonidos más alucinantes y le muerde las clavículas un poco descoordinado.

\- Tulio. _Tulio_. – Dice, sujetándole las caderas y hablando contra el hueco de su cuello.

\- Qué.

\- Quiero que me folles. Por favor. – Jadea, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, y Tulio puede verle la lengua en el fondo de la boca y _tiene_ que besarle, lento y profundo, intóxicandose con los pequeños restos de alcohol en su boca y con eso otro, eso otro que es solamente Miguel y es envolvente y es familiar de maneras que no debería serlo, porque el amor es viejo pero esto— _esto_ de aquí es completamente nuevo.

Tulio se inclina sobre él en la mesa y las piernas de Miguel le rodean en un acto reflejo, los pies enroscándose en la parte baja de su espalda y el calor de su piel fantástico contra sus manos, y Miguel empieza a restregarse contra él, primero las pollas y luego más abajo, hasta que la polla de Tulio impacta con una zona que cede un poco, que hace que Miguel se agarre de su cuello y que sisee y que se muerda los labios.

\- Ha. He. – Miguel carraspea y abre los ojos, los párpados pesados y el sudor rodando por la línea de su pelo. – Ha pasado un poco de tiempo. Desde la última vez.

Tulio traga saliva y le mira, tocando un poco las arrugas que son nuevas y que no ha visto aparecer en el borde de sus ojos, y se lame un par de dedos que desliza por el lateral su cuerpo mientras le mira fijamente, buscándole el culo. No está seguro de cómo funciona esto, y le tiemblan un poco las manos cuando introduce el primer dedo, pero Miguel sisea y dice _sí_ y Tulio confía en que le pare si empieza a hacerlo terriblemente mal.

\- Ahora tienes que. – Miguel traga saliva y le busca la muñeca, sus ojos brillando con una luz algo salvaje. – Necesito más. Tienes que moverlos. Como un, como abriendo y ce— _ohdiosvaleasí_.

Miguel cierra los ojos y Tulio se ríe algo nervioso, porque ahí están ellos dos, un par de viejos medio follando medio no sobre la mesa de su cocina, como si todavía fuesen críos y esta fuese sólo una aventura más, otra cosa alocada que probar, pero a Tulio le duele la espalda por la posición y la barba de Miguel tiene parches blancos aquí y allí, y cuando le mira le dice _vamos, vamos_ , y mueve las caderas hasta que están follando de verdad, la sensación viajando por su espina dorsal como una descarga, así que supone que eso es exactamente lo que son: un par de viejos jugando a ser todo lo demás.

\- Vamos, abuelo, vamos. Ahora necesito que me folles de verdad. – Le susurra Miguel, húmedo y desesperado contra su oreja, y Tulio no necesita muchos más ánimos.

Se sujeta del borde de la mesa y empieza a embestir con todas sus fuerzas, tan fuerte y tan profundo que los dos se quedan sin aire. Las uñas de Miguel se clavan por toda la línea de su espalda y le muerde el cuello como si quisiese llegarle hasta debajo de la piel, pero Tulio casi no lo siente porque el calor le está matando y siente que está a punto de correrse, el orgasmo enroscándose alrededor de sus caderas y moviéndose en el borde cada vez que Miguel le lame la caracola de la oreja, susurrando cosas que no entiende pero que suenan calientes y terribles y fantásticas.

\- ¿Vas a correrte ya? – Pregunta Tulio, los dientes apretados y las caderas embistiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso.

\- Sí. Sí, dios, _sí_.

\- Jesús, menos mal. – Dice, y entonces cierra los ojos, apoya la frente contra la de Miguel, y ya está.

\---

\- No estoy hecho para esta mierda. – Dice Miguel un tiempo después, sentado sobre la mesa completamente desnudo, la espalda arqueada y la boca fruncida en una mueca de dolor.

\- ¿Mmm? – Murmura Tulio, tumbado sobre la mesa, las piernas colgando y el cerebro algo anulado todavía por el orgasmo. Mira la larga curva de su espalda y la toca, un poco tentativo hasta que Miguel le mira por debajo de un brazo.

\- Digo que para la próxima espero que haya una cama en la ecuación. – Le dice, una ceja un poco levantada, el pelo enroscado y los ojos brillando por una mezcla perfecta de sexo y de alcohol y de todo lo demás.

\- Ah, ¿pero dónde se ha quedado tu sentido de la _aventura_? – Pregunta Tulio melodramáticamente, y lo dice en broma pero el corazón le late un poco más despacio, esperando por la respuesta a una pregunta que no ha hecho.

Miguel le mira un segundo y se inclina sobre él, tapando la luz de las lámparas de aceite y posando una mano sobre su estómago, suave como una promesa.

\- Venga ya, Tulio. – Murmura, sonriendo de medio lado. – Somos tú y yo. – Le besa un poco, sólo una sombra de todos los besos por venir, y añade. – A mi no se me ocurre una aventura mejor.

  
**Fin**  
****  
  
  


****  
BONUS TRACK  


  
Los peldaños de piedra están fríos bajo sus pies y se mueve de puntillas, caminando todo lo rápido que puede sin hacer ruido, y cuando llega al piso de abajo respira aliviado al ver la manga de su camisa sobresalir por la puerta de la cocina. Sujeta la almohada firmemente frente a su entrepierna y se agacha para coger la prenda, pero cuando levanta la vista se encuentra cara a cara con una niña de pelo oscurísimo que le mira con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Eh. Hola. – Dice Miguel, sujetando la almohada con una mano y agitando su camisa en la otra, como una bandera blanca algo patética.

\- Hola. – Dice ella, mirándole con cierta desconfianza. Lleva un vestido de flores azules y Miguel hace cálculos mentales, intentando decidir si tiene cinco o seis años.

\- Izel. Me, um, llamo... Soy Miguel. No sé si te acordarás de mi. Qué digo, claro que no te acuerdas de mi, eras demasiado pequeña última vez que te vi—

\- ¿Cómo de pequeña? – Le interrumpe ella.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿ _Cómo de pequeña era_?

\- Eh. No sé. – Miguel salta de un pie a otro, y estira una mano a unos treinta centímetros del suelo. – Así de pequeña, más o menos.

\- Mmm. – Asiente Izel, pensativa y se sujeta el final de una de sus trenzas. Le mira por detrás de unas pestañas que son iguales que las de Tulio, y frunce un poco la boca. - ¿Tengo que llamarte mamá?

\- ¿Eh? ¿ _qué_? – La voz le sale un poco aguda, y se sujeta a su almohada como si fuese un salvavidas. – No, por favor. _No_.

\- Pero tienes el pelo largo. – Señala Izel. - ¿Eres una chica?

\- No. No. No lo soy. – Le asegura Miguel, negando con la cabeza fervientemente.

\- Vale. – Dice ella, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta. Se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina con un salto y le mira, los pies colgando un poco. - ¿Quieres leche? Tenemos galletas.

\- Sí, gracias. Eso estaria muy bien. – Dice Miguel, localizando sus pantalones y vistiéndose todo lo deprisa que puede. Se sienta, estirando los pies por debajo de la mesa, y respira más tranquilo cuando Izel le sonríe y parte una de sus galletas para compartirla con él.

El sol de la mañana entra por las ventanas pequeñas de la cocina, el calor del día insinuándose entre los pliegues del cuerpo, pero Miguel mastica lentamente, se apoya contra el respaldo y decide que, como aventura, esta no ha empezado mal del todo.


End file.
